


Need You Now

by wilddragonflying



Series: Sterek Songverse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Calling, Lady Antebellum, M/M, Need You Now, Song fic, drunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quarter after one<br/>I'm all alone<br/>And I need you now<br/>And I said I wouldn't call<br/>But I'm a little drunk<br/>And I need you now</p><p>And I don't know how<br/>I can do without<br/>I just need you now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Sterek Songverse. Based on Lady Antebellum's "Need you Now."

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone_

_Cause I can’t fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Stiles stared at the box that had fallen off of the shelf in his closet onto the door room floor. It was upended, and he could see the edges of countless photographs spilling out from underneath it.

His roommate was gone for the night, so Stiles had the dorm to himself. He slid down to sit on the floor, cautiously moving the box like it might bite him. More photos slithered to the floor, and Stiles reached out with shaking hands to pick them up, turning them over just so he could torture himself a bit more. Like he wasn’t already masochistic enough with the memories and dreams.

They were pictures of him with both packs—Derek’s and Scott’s. He’d never considered himself a part of one or the other, but rather a part of both. He was Scott’s best friend, but he had friends in Derek’s pack, too. Plus the whole being-in-love-with-the-Alpha thing. So he was connected to both packs, and it showed. There were pictures of him with everyone, even a few memorable ones with Derek.

Looking at the pictures, Stiles couldn’t remember why he’d ever thought it would be a good idea to leave everyone behind.

Stiles reached for his pocket, his phone in his hand, ready to dial, but—

But he couldn’t make himself hit “send.”

 

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can’t stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you’d come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Stiles studied his bottle of beer morosely. Some of his friends on his floor had dragged him out to the bar, one of those that wasn’t too particular about a minor buying alcohol as long as it wasn’t too much or too strong. The beer was dulling Stiles’s thoughts, and also making him incredibly maudlin.

Before he knew what he was doing, Stiles was shoving his way out of the bar and into the alley beside it, digging his phone out of his pocket and dialing Derek’s number by memory.

“’Lo?” Derek sounded gruff, like Stiles had just woken him up. It _was_ 1:15 on the East Coast, which meant it was… A little earlier, but still late. Stiles giggled; that thought didn’t make much sense.

“Stiles?”

“I miss you,” Stiles blurted without thinking. “I miss my sourwolf; why’d I decide to leave?”

Derek was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know,” he finally replied softly, almost too soft for Stiles to hear above the buzzing in his head from the alcohol.

“It was stupid,” Stiles insisted. “Di’nt wanna leave you; felt like I couldn’ stay.”

“Stiles, you’re drunk,” Derek said firmly. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Damn right ’m drunk!” Stiles exploding, waving his hand around and cracking it into the brick wall beside him. Stiles winced, but barreled on. “It was a stup’d decision, D’rek, didn’ wanna leave you; wanted to stay. Wanted to be with you,” he finished on a small hiccup. “Wanted you to love me,” he mumbled, leaning against the wall behind him and sliding down to the ground, his throbbing hand cradled in his lap.

Derek didn’t reply for so long that Stiles thought he’d lost the connection; when he checked his phone, it told him that Derek had ended the call.

 

_Guess I’d rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_

Two lines from Lady Antebellum’s “Need You Now” drifted out of the bar when someone opened the door, and Stiles thought about how that was stupid; it was better to be numb than to feel this pain.


End file.
